wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Razor Leaf (move)
Razor Leaf (Japanese: はっぱカッター Leaf Cutter) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Razor Leaf deals damage and has a high critical hit ratio. In battles with multiple opponents, Razor Leaf targets all adjacent foes. Razor Leaf will also destroy grass patches found in the background of s. Razor Leaf can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining three extra appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A Grass-type attack that sends sharp-edged leaves at the target. Likely to get a critical hit.}} |A Grass-type attack that uses sharp-edged leaves. Likely to get a critical hit.}} |Has a high critical hit ratio.}} |Cuts the enemy with leaves. High critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is hit with a cutting leaf. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |A sharp-edged leaf is launched to slash at the foe. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the foe. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing team. Critical hits land more easily.}} |Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily.}} |Damages foes in range. Critical hit rate up.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 16 |16|16|STAB='}} 16 |16|16|STAB='}} 14 |1, |STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=95% |eff=Has a high critical hit ratio. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series has as its side special move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. uses Razor Leaf after coming out of a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. uses Razor Leaf after coming out of a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. However, it cannot legitimately learn this move in the main series games. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Razor Leaf had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Razor Leaf had an energy gain of 12% and a duration of 1.45 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Razor Leaf had a power of 15, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 1.5 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |A sharp-edged leaf is launched to slash at the target. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} * In ''Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, commented about Sawyer's Treecko's Razor Leaf after their Gym battle, however Treecko is unable to learn Razor Leaf. This was replaced by in the dub, a move that Treecko can legally learn. In Pokémon Origins In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Razor Leaf is among the three attacks enhanced into "new" moves in the Pokémon Adventures manga, the others being and . It also has the longest name of a "move" in any media, being titled by as "Razor Leaf Dia Special Mach One and Only." * During the , the , probably by mistake, used the same translated name for both Razor Leaf and , even though the translation fits more accurately on the latter and the original series had already used a different, arguably better-suiting, translation of the first. ** The same thing occurs in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=飛葉快刀 飛葉快攻 葉子飛刀 蕉葉 |zh_cmn=飛葉快刀 / 飞叶快刀 |cs=Listová břitva |da=Barberblad |nl=Messcherpblad |fi=Viiltolehti (original series) Lehtiterä ( ) Razor Leaf Keytä terälehtiä |fr_eu=Tranch'herbe |de=Rasierblatt |el=Φύλλα Ξυράφι Phílla Zyráphi |hi=तेज़ धार वाले पत्ते Tez Dhaar Waale Patte |id=Pisau Daun |it=Foglielama |ko=잎날가르기 Ipnal Gareugi |pl=Ostry Liść (EP026, EP041, EP055, M01, onwards) Dzikie Ostrze (EP080) Ostre Pnącza (EP051, EP077-EP078) Ostre Pędy (EP074-EP077) Liściasty Podmuch (EP051) Dzikie Pnącze (EP043) Ostrze Pędu (EP037) Atak Pnączem (EP025) |no=Barberblad |pt_br=Folha Navalha (games, early anime, -onward, manga) Folha Gilete (BW106-present, - ) Folha Cortante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Folha Navalha Folha Gilete |ro=Frunza Ucigașă |ru=Лезвие Lezviye Бристволист Bristvolist |sr=Oštri List |es_la=Hojas Navaja Hojas Filosas |es_eu=Hoja Afilada |sv=Rakbladslöv Rakbladsblad |tr=Jilet Yaprak |vi=Lá Cắt }} de:Rasierblatt es:Hoja afilada fr:Tranch'Herbe it:Foglielama ja:はっぱカッター zh:飞叶快刀（招式） Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio